


The prettiest

by kaze no kokyuu (Tigurijia)



Category: Super Sentai Series, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, Jealousy, M/M, Pray for Tame, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigurijia/pseuds/kaze%20no%20kokyuu
Summary: Juuru is forced to dress as a girl for a mission. Tametomo has mixed feelings.
Relationships: Atsuta Juuru/Imizu Tametomo
Kudos: 16





	The prettiest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dizzy (as always) for beta reading this! <3  
> Also, feel free to add me to my fanwriter twitter account, if you want!  
> @burning0falcon

It was supposed to be a mission like any other according to Muryou, but obviously the tone with which he had announced it didn’t bode well. The enemy was a monster that absorbed the beauty of the girls, drawing strength from them; initially the tactic designed to find out the monster was to put Sena and Sayo in the front line, but no matter how determined and strong the two girls were, Juuru had insisted more than once that another tactic be sought. Obviously that insistence led him to his own ruin.  
Sena, direct and enthusiastic as always, had proposed to add a third female element to the group, immediately excluding Tametomo, Shiguru and Takamichi because according to the girl they would not be credible and had no intention of endangering Mabusheena's life. The only potential candidate was Juuru himself.  
Kiramai Red initially resisted to Sayo and Sena’s ideas but, after all, a sense of duty and a desire to helping others always took over him.  
"Come on Juuru, it's time to say goodbye to your dignity" He sights himself, surrendering to the clutches of the girls who seemed to be excited about what they were about to do.  
The rest of the group tried to act as if nothing had happened, but curiosity seemed to have the upper hand judging by the glances they were sneaking towards the small group laughing animatedly. 

After one and a half hours, the girls' chatter intensified, turning into a series of excited screams. Takamichi, Shiguru and Tametomo exchanged perplexing glances, especially the last of the three who had experienced mixed feelings throughout the wait. 

"Oh God Juuru, I'd never have said it, but your face fits long hair so well!" 

"I can't believe Juuru is prettier than me... absurd." 

"Juuru, you're a very fine boy, but you should change your posture a bit and you'll become unrecognizable!"

The comments were accompanied by Juuru’s embarrassed replies, who showed his back to the rest of the group and was obviously too embarrassed to face his male teammates. Sena thought about unblocking the situation, pulling Juuru so hard that he could be visible to the rest of the group.  
Silence fell. An exchange of glances followed and the first to take courage and speak was Takamichi who, as usual, tried to break the ice in difficult situations.  
"Juuru, I'm not in this kind of thing but... Honestly, you look really good dressed as a girl. You should do it more often!" 

At that statement Shiguru literally burst out laughing, carrying his hand over his mouth in a crisis while Tame in turn carried his hand over his mouth, but to hide his surprise. Actually, what Takamichi had said was perfectly true. 

"Excuse me Juuru, I wasn't laughing for you, but for Takamichi... It's true, you are unexpectedly attractive, I could almost fall for it!" Replied Kiramai Blue, winking at his teammate as he used to do with any girl.  
Juuru put both hands on his face, trying to hide his embarrassment but at the same time find the strength to act like a leader rather than continue to regret his decisions. He couldn't help but notice that Tametomo was the only one who didn't get a chance to express his opinion - not that Juuru was dying to listen to it - but he was afraid that he had made the other one uncomfortable even though it wasn't his intention. 

At the sight of Juuru in women's clothes, Tametomo felt a strange sensation that he didn't know how to explain: he decided to not speak because in all honesty he was afraid that anything he said would make him sound like a pervert, so he simply listened to the embarrassing speeches of the other men present. He had perceived Takamichi’s and Shiguru’s benevolent intent but their words provoked a strange feeling that without too many words could perfectly sum up the concept of jealousy. But he couldn't allow himself to express what he was feeling out loud, also because he was behaving like a real coward, escaping from that situation.  
Juuru had a small and attractive face, Tametomo had always thought so, but at that moment Kiramai Red was wearing a shoulder-length brown wig that made him look pretty - more than usual.  
The clothing was simple: a black blouse with red flowers and a midi jeans skirt accompanied by a pair of flats, always in red. The girls had spared him the idea of wearing make-up, except for a light layer of lip gloss, and on noticing even that small detail Tametomo realised he was probably looking too much. 

Once the plan was decided, the group spread out for the preparations and it was then that Tametomo felt Juuru's presence behind him, as if he wanted to tell him something but didn't have the courage. When he found him, he turned to Juuru with a slightly grumpy attitude, dictated more by nervousness than by how he really felt.

"What is it?" 

"You've suddenly become quiet and I thought... I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable in any way." 

Tametomo at those words stopped handling the map he was reading, deciding to throw in the towel to face that situation once and for all. For himself and for Juuru too.

"You don't make me feel uncomfortable, not in the negative sense at least." He shyly admitted, looking at Juuru out of the corner of his eye, the latter returned his astonished expression, perhaps still slightly relieved at that admission.  
"I mean, you know… Takamichi and Shiguru were right, you’re cute even dressed like that." Tametomo opened his eyes slightly wide realizing that he had used words that the other two teammates hadn’t actually used and at that admission he began to mentally dig his own grave. 

"I wanted to say - you don't look bad... dressed like that, even though -" 

Did he really have to go on? He couldn’t escape on a mission, he would have destroyed the efforts of the rest of the group and at the same time he didn’t want to upset the Leader or stay overthinking himself, compromising his own state of mind.  
"Even if?" Asked Juuru hesitantly, tilting his face to the side now intrigued by Tametomo's speech.  
"Nothing. I simply wanted to say... That I find you attractive no matter what you wear, the important thing is that you are Juuru." 

He had finally said it and those words seemed to make Juuru happy whose eyes lit up with a very special light, the same light that had attracted Tametomo the first time he saw him. A weight had been lifted from his chest, he finally felt he could breathe normally again. He smiled, embarrassed as he was, until Juuru grabbed his hand and carried it under his skirt.

"Tametomo, listen, the girls made me wear this on my thigh, but I don't know what it is!" 

In contact with his fingers Tametomo immediately felt the sensation of lace, accompanied by that of silk, probably a ribbon. He didn't have to think much about it to understand what it was and immediately his face reached a complexion that he had probably never had in his life. The girls had made Juuru wear a garter. 

If he didn't die for it, the mission will be a piece of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
